A Seal, Jade, Some Bells and Two Guns
by ShadedSkeddles
Summary: Goku hears a sound in the bushes, so the decided to investigate. WHAT WILL THEY FIND!
1. The Girl

Passing by the bushes Goku heard a jingling sound, the gang had just defeated Gyumao, and all was in order, they had just began into town and were going to have a party in their hotel room , and go out into the night life...

rustling sound in the bushes

taps Hakkai's shoulder "Uh, Hakkai, I hear something..." said Goku, "Sanzo?" said Hakkai, he wanted to see if the monk was up to this. "Do whatever you want..." the monk replied. Goku jumped out of the jeep, the jeep stopped, and the others followed.

Goku parted the bushes and saw the oddest thing in his life..." What the hell..." he said. "Dude," said Gojyo. "It's a chick..." In the clearing...was a girl. She had red-brown hair, in jade clasps. The clasps had bells on each of them, her eyes were closed, and she had a gun in each hand. She had a youkai power limiter on each wrist, the same type of stone...jade. She herself and her tattered clothes were covered in blood, 8 youkais dead around her. She had several scars on her face, back, and legs, she seemed to be struggling to get away. Goku walked up to her, and proceeded to pick her up, she was almost the same size as him, which made this hard." Damn," said Gojyo, he looked at the dead youkais. "Beauties can kill..." "Sanzo," said Hakkai.

"No," he replied. "She needs medical help!!" exclaimed Hakkai. Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Whatever, get her into the jeep." They drove off; the girl in the jeep, her tattered clothes seemed to intrigue Gojyo. He looked at her legs, although completely scarred, long and graceful. And, oh, her top...

Goku looked at him, "You perverted kappa..."

"WHAT!?!" he replied

They returned into the hotel room. Hakkai, now carrying the girl, not Goku for this was a little hard, or Gojyo because he was way too perverted. "I'm going out" said Gojyo, "I'm getting a beer." "I'm going to bed," said Sanzo

"I have to go out and get the medication, c'mon Hakyruu." said Hakkai, and closed the door behind him.

This left Goku and the girl alone.

1......2.......3....hours passed, he decided to go take a shower. He didn't think she was going to wake up any time soon. He turned the knob. "AWW SHIT!!" he screamed...too cold. By this time the girl had awakened opening her gold eyes. She went around to the bathroom to see what had happened -taking her guns with her. She slipped on a pair of pants and ended up in the shower.

She screamed and shot a bullet, making Sanzo shoot another bullet, going through the right side of the shower. "Dammit Goku, you sound like a girl! Where the hell did you get a gun!?!" "It wasn't me!" he said, looking through the hole which the bullet had passed through. The girl stared at Goku," Eh?" she said. Goku stared back, and Sanzo walked in. "God man, get some pants..."

By this time, Gojyo and Hakkai returned, questioning the girl with questions she couldn't answer. "Amnesia," concluded Hakkai "Hell NO!" said the girl. They all stared at her. "I can remember everything! The youkai, and me practically dying, everything except my name..."


	2. Give Me a Name

She ran to the bathroom, bringing her guns with her. They had been asking too many questions, and she just got really annoyed. She turned on the water, and plugged up the hole where the blonde had shot and undressed. She sat in the tub, her reddish-brown hair draping at her sides. Her scars hurt, and she ignored the sting, she ran the water through her fingers, into her mouth and spat it out, she swirled her finger in the water and thought. "How the hell did I get here?" she said. She soaked in the water and let the blood rinse. Steam covered the walls, someone opened the door. She fired, "GO THE HELL AWAY!!!" she screamed." The door shot closed.

There was nothing, the creaked door slightly open, in came a towel, and the door closed. She blinked, and went back to soaking. She let the water drain out of the tub, and proceeded to clean it. The tub was covered in blood.

She returned into the living room, along with her towel. They all stared at her, "S-Should we go shopping?" stuttered Goku, he was looking at her legs, they were long and tan, the color of her skin. She smiled at him, and they decided to go shopping. Her scars were healed, and her hands and face looked pretty, perfectly fine! "Thank you Hakkai!" she said, he blinked surprised she knew her name. "How do you know my name?" he said. "I know all of your names!" she said,"Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku." she pointed at each of them and smiled at Goku, bright gold eyes flashing. He blushed. "Sanzo," said Hakkai." Do you realize how they look alike?" He grunted, signifying a 'yes.'

In and out, until they found something, and you could tell they were all embarrassed, looking at bras and panties. They all blushed and squirmed...except Gojyo.

"How about this?" she said, she was wearing a pair of forest green cargo shorts and a black spaghetti strap top, which caressed her hips in every way possible. "Um," said Hakkai. Sanzo glared at her. "Looks fine to me." said Gojyo "I'm fine with the way you dress!" He smiled a great horny smile. Goku just sat there and blushed, as red as a tomato. "I guess that means ok!" she replied, and began to take of the top, as she walked back into the dressing room.

They proceeded to the shoe store where boys are not welcome, so they stood outside and waited. She chose a pair of black sneakers with a silver stripe on each side, and then they left. Sanzo paid for the shoes, and said "What the hell are we going to call you?"

They all stopped, and stared. "I don't know! Give me a name." she replied.


	3. Give Me a Name: Part 2

Give Me a Name: Part 2

"Aya." said Sanzo. "AYA!?!" said the others. "Aya?" said the girl. " I knew a girl once," he said " a girl who was annoying, always yelling, and acted like a jackass. So she got the name 'Aya'."Gojyo and Goku snickered. Hakkai smiled.

All this stopped - she had a gun pointed Goku's head.

"Do you know that I'm annoyed?" she said- finger on the trigger. He nodded. Gojyo still laughed- gun pointed to his head. He smirked at her, and continued laughing; he didn't think she would do it. She pulled the trigger, and it whizzed passed his ear. Sanzo put a hand on her shoulder. "You're alright with me." She turned and smiled, "You can call me Aya now."

They went through the rest of the mall looking in stores and decided to buy a few things for when they went to the pool later.

Aya proceeded to the bathing suit sections, looking in and out different colors and such. She found it: It was a yellowish-gold, 2-piece. With a thin black stripe going down the front. The she went into the shoes store, again and got a pair of flip-flops.

Then she went to a couple other stores, and bought some sleep bottoms, and other pants, t-hirts, and shorts. After that she met up with the others in the arcade. It was so loud!, you couldn't even hear yourself think. The guys were playing 'Dance Dance Revolution'. It was like a competition. Some people standed in line waiting to go next, while most stood and watched, cheering.

She pushed and walked past the people in the crowd. She saw Gojyo. "Gojyo, " she said " who're they watching?"

"The monkey." he replied. Goku was a dancing machine, wating to devour the next person up in a flurry of combos and side-turns.

"He's gotten pretty good." said Hakkai." I wanna try!!" she said. She looked at the flashing lights and the people in the crowd. She was ready. " Ok, Girly. Go ahead." urged Gojyo, as he shoved her up to the front of the line. She made her way to the platform. It was tall, and had jrock blasting from the speakers." Hello Aya, " said Goku. " Hello loser." she said in a type of I'm-trying-to-psyche-you-out tone. "get ready to lose!" he finished. "Let's begin" started the machine.Up, down, left hold. Middle, turn freeze. This was as confusing as ever. They stared in amazement as she hit each of those platforms with ease. Goku himself was also amazed. "Good!" blared the machine. "Perfect!" "Awesome!" Then something odd. Somehow, Aya had made her face close enough to his, so that she could kiss him on the cheek. And he was startled, and missed a step...


	4. Sleeping, But Not Upside Down

Late, late indeed it was. They all crashed. Yet Aya had no room. What should occur? "Let's flip a coin." she said. She was sick of this, and also didn't want to sleep on the couch. It was lumpy. "Ok? If it lands heads, I get to choose a room I want to sleep in; if tails, I sleep on the couch. 2 outta 3 wins. Got it?" The rest of them nodded. Fling!

The coin flipped in the air, fwip...fwip...fwip She caught it, and placed it on her hand. There was no line. "Uhh..." she said.--; It wasn't even a coin. It was a damn button. "I guess I share..." she said.

She went to the room that Hakyruu brought her to. They all agreed on that. She followed the dragon, hoping that it wasn't the pervert's, or the corrupt monk's, anyone else would be fine. She put on a pair of sleep bottoms, and one of her black t-shirts, and then crashed. "Could ya move over?" she heard a voice say. She scooted.

Goku lay beside the girl, staring at the roof. He blushed, a lot. She felt warm, and that was odd. He himself felt warm, but he was embarrassed, could she be?...Nah.

Never mind about that.

"You're warm." said the girl.

"Uh..." he replied, he was blushing.

"Do you like me?" she said

"Yeah, your cool." he replied

"Well..I love you." she said.

Silence.Oo, he blushed a deep crimson.

She looked up at him. "I'm only kidding!"

"Oh,"

"How could I love a baka saru?"

"HEY! DON'T START THAT CRAP WITH ME BITCH!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A BITCH!?!"

Sanzo fired.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!"

They lay back in their places, Aya giggled. "What?" Goku said. "You called me a bitch." "And?" "I know you didn't mean it." He blushed. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You know," she said "I'm a saru myself." His eyes widened. "Really? So you didn't mean that 'How could I love a saru' thing?" "No." she replied." But keep that thing about being a saru thing under wraps ok?" she continued. "I really don't want the same type of abuse you get." They laughed. "Ok."

She brought him closer, in an attempt to figure out what he felt like. In the heat of some type of battle, this could help. And anyway, she liked the feeling of him.

"Aya?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why?"

"You're making the food in my stomach rise to my throat."

"Oh, sorry." She turned to her side. It was pitch black.

It was hard to think. Her heart beat in her throat. 'What is this?' she thought. She had never felt this way before, except with her mother, who she loved dearly. That was it, that thing. That feeling. The thing called 'love'; she had never felt it ever since that day...


	5. Reminising

A Dream the girl had:

"Hello little girl" a familiar voice said. Aya sat in the corner, away from her father's grasp. She had witnessed the scariest thing in her life: Her loving father turned youkai, her mother killed, and her star sealed on her back. She shuddered at the sight of it, her dead mother shattered and beaten to the point of death. While her father did nothing but laugh. A large evil laugh. And then she saw it, the removal of her mother's heart. As she sat their and witnessed the love and care of her mother slid down her father's throat. She saw a way to save her mother's care: a gun. She carefully crept past her father, and grabbed the 2 star mark engraved guns. BANG! BANG! BANG! That was the first time she fired. Her father lay on the floor, silent. She went to her mother, and cried. That was all she had left. She took her mothers jade clasps, and power limiters. Her mother wasn't a human herself, and all her life the girl had thought she was a taboo. She guesses she wasn't, and she didn't know what demon she was. She was just really confused. She looked different than the rest of her clan. Exactly like her mother.

It didn't seem to make sense. She held her mother close, blood-stained kimono and all. That's where she sat, before the people came to get her. "Hello? IS anyone in there?"

She stared at the door. She grabbed a bag, stuffed it with anything useful, she put on the kimono, the one her mother made for her. If she were going to die, she wanted to die beautifully, and with something of her mother's.

She proceeded to put on the power limiters, and the jade clasps with the bells on them, grabbed the guns, and dashed out of the door.

She just ran, and ran and ran. The villagers were chasing after her. They thought she killed them both. A taboo killing her parents, how original.


	6. Reminising: Part 2

Aya grasped Goku's arm tightly, so tight, it hurt. A star mark appeared on her hand. It glowed. He stared at it as it deepened and drove itself into her hand. It flashed a last time before it turned black. She started to scream. A loud horrendous scream. Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo ran into the room. "What are you doing to her!?!" screamed Gojyo. "NOTHING!" screamed Goku."Look." He held up her hand. The star mark had now turned black, imprinting itself there permanently.  
"A seal," said Sanzo."It's a seal. We brought her here for a reason." 

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!  
Sorry kids, it's late, so I'll continue soon...


	7. The Truth Behind The Seal

"We brought her here, because we are to kill her." Sanzo said. Goku looked at the lying girl next to him. "What?"

He said, 'How could I kill her?' He stared at Aya once more.

"I cannot kill my fellow saru." he murmured. "HA! You wish" laughed Gojyo. "She's not a monkey, like you."

"She is." he said back. They all stared at him.

"She didn't want me to tell you." "B-But-" stammered Gojyo.

"He's right" said Sanzo. "Aya is a saru. It started when..."

flashback OOC: note, I do not know Nii very well, if he seems out of character, tell me...

"Nii, the girl has been wreaking havoc up here!"

"Leave her; she's here for a reason." Nii replied.

"Yes, I know. We must sacrifice her."

"I was entitled to kill her myself. Do you remember?" said Nii.

"Yes," the lower priest said. "I do."

"Bring her to me."

They returned empty handed.

"She has run away."

end flashback

"Um, so it is true. Eh?" said Gojyo. "Yes, so we must kill her." replied Sanzo. "But, WHY!?!" said Goku. "Look, Aya wreaked havoc up there. She came there to die." Sanzo said. "And so we have to kill her?" "Yes." "BULLSHIT!"

They all stared at him. "THIS IS BULLSHIT! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KILL SOMEONE OVER THE FACT THAT THEY WERE SUPPOSSED TO BE KILLED!?! DOES THAT MATTER!?!" "Goku," said Hakkai. He came to comfort him. "NO! TH-THIS IS SHIT!" he turned away.

"I'm leaving." Goku grabbed his items and went towards the door. He stopped and turned. Then said: "Tell Aya, tell her...tell 'er I love her." He shut the door behind him.

"Love struck monkey." said Gojyo.


	8. She Heard This All, and Loved Him Too

She heard this all, and with that grabbed her things, and carefully crept out the door. Hakyruu followed her. She liked his company anyway, and wasn't upset about it.

They trailed into the woods searching for him. "GOKU!?!" she screamed. "Kyuu." said Hakyruu. "What do you mean we won't find him!?!" she stared at the blue dragon. Then she started to cry. She didn't want to lose the one she loved since her mother died. She came to her knees and wept. Arms were wrapped around her. She liked this feeling, warm and comforting. It was Goku.

"Please don't cry." he said.

The held back her tears as much as she can, but the still flowed down her cheeks.

"Please?" he repeated.

The arms wrapped around tighter, comforting her even more.

And then, a kiss. The kiss had lasted so long, that by the time they were done, their clothes lay in a pile on the floor, and the couple lay huddled under a blanket in bliss.

She giggled. The breeze had felt good on their warm bodies.

"What are you giggling about Aya?" said Goku.

"Your kiss," she replied "It tasted like meat buns."

He blushed. "I do love you." She said. "I wasn't lying when I said that." She laid her head on his chest. Then they slept.

"Dammit Hakkai." said Gojyo as the tromped through the woods. "What makes you think Hakyruu and Aya went out here?"

"Something tells me, that Aya heard what we said and came here to look for Goku." he replied. "Whatever" said Gojyo," as long as-" He saw their pile of clothes. "HOLY SHIT!!" he said. He saw the two, sleeping. Hakyruu himself was beside them. Sanzo fired. The two woke up, dazed. Aya pulled out her gun and fired back. "OH, shut the hell up." she said. "Just kill me." She placed an oversized black tee on and walked over. She walked to Hakkai. "Here, "she said and handed him her jade clasps. "My mom had these they remind me of her. You're like my mom. You took care of me."

She kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to Gojyo. She slapped him. Then smiled. "You're an odd guy, perverted, sneaky and annoying. But you're still cool." She handed him her bells. She walked over to Sanzo. "I'm mad at you for wanting to kill me, but at least you stay loyal. Take em'" She handed him her star engraved guns. "I used these to kill my father." She walked over to Goku. She gave him a long passionate kiss. "You already took something from me. My pain," she looked at the others, the turned back to Goku

"And my-" she whispered. He blushed and hugged her. He stood.

"Ok, you can kill me now." She stood in front of Sanzo. "I would like you to use my own gun to kill me." "Whatever." he replied. He shot at her. She fell to the ground, bleeding. A light shot from her hand. It was the star mark.

Like a shield, the star mark had created a black all around her. She still bled and fainted. "Hakkai, heal her." said Sanzo. "This was supposed to happen." They all stared at him. Gojyo walked over to Goku.

"Well," he said.

"What?" replied Goku?

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"That." he pointed to the pile of clothes.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Um, bliss?"

Gojyo stared. The he looked away. He mumbled:" God damn monkey that was supposed to be Me." and walked away.

"Sanzo," said Hakkai. "What was supposed to happen?


End file.
